Mild Mannered
by TalksToSelf
Summary: SMUT ALERT. She always said please and thank you, she was so polite. Maybe that's what Kyo loved about her. Lemon KxT


A/n: One shot. M rated. Kyoru. I'm hungover whilst writing this... on my friends computer. I'ma be in trouble.

Mild Mannered.

There wasn't a day that went by the bubbly brunette didn't thank the heavens for. She knew in her heart of hearts that she didn't TRULY belong in the Soma household, but was accepted, welcomed there. She smiled as a ginger haired youth came in, grumbling slightly.  
"Hey Kyo!" She said brightly. He stared at her for a moment, his expression softened instantly as though her calm aqua eyes had quenched his internal fire.  
"Hi. You cooking?" He raised an eyebrow and peered into Tohru's cooking pot, accidentally looking down her shirt, he blushed furiously but found he could not avert his eyes.  
"Yep!" Her voice was always so... cheerful. He tore his gaze from the 'stove', knowing he'd looked a little too long anyway. He scolded himself for thinking that way about her, she was as innocent as they come. He'd turn into a perverted old man like Shigure if he wasn't careful! Tohru Honda was jokingly referred to by Shigure as 'their little flower' and the truth was, she WAS their little flower, innocent sweet and pure.  
"What?" He queried.  
"Soup, Miso for you, leek for me Shigure and Yuki." He noticed for the first time a slightly smaller pot, she went out of her way to please everyone. He smiled softly.  
"Thanks Tohru."  
"It's no problem!" She saluted with a grin, before stirring both pots at the same time. He watched her thin frame move with ease, and wondered if she was that fluid like in all her motions. He'd watched her a lot... thought of it a lot, and every time he did he'd usually been distracted by a relative, he and Tohru weren't normally alone, and left alone his mind would wander into dangerous territory. He bit his lip hungrily as he watched Tohru taste test the soups. Her tongue, small pink and pointy flicked over the spoon, allowing her to savour the taste before two lips closed slowly on it. She dragged the spoon tormentingly out of her mouth. She was teasing him. Damn it she was teasing him. Though, knowing Tohru it probably wasn't intentional.

"Where are Shigure and Yuki anyways?" He asked eventually. His voice had gone up at least an octave as she repeated her previous phallic ministrations with the miso soup. She was licking his soup up. He held back a groan. Only his demented mind could think miso soup was sexy.  
"Yuki went over to..." Tohru paused to get the name right. "Kakeru Manabe's house. And Shigure's with Akito." They didn't question what happened behind closed doors with Shigure and Akito, which was probably a wise move. "Yuki will be back by dinnertime, and I'm not sure about Shigure, but I put food on for him just in case." She twirled the spoon in her slender fingers before laying it on a cloth on the counter. Kyo leaned back against the table, the steam from cooking had made Tohru's hair cling slightly to her face, in a sensual almost teasing manner. Kyo knew he should leave before he said something he'd regret.  
"I should..." He paused.  
(A/n: At this point I went home, so typing from now on will be sober!)  
"Kisa's mom called earlier, I said it's okay for me to babysit her tonight, it is right?" She asked, turning her back to him. He let his gaze fall to her legs, milky white contrasting beautifully with her dark blue school skirt.  
"Sure." At that point he'd have agreed to anything. She stood on tiptoe trying to reach lentils on the top shelf. As her hand reached up for them, her school shirt pulled across her breasts. He bit back a moan.

He could just imagine walking up, standing behind her and letting his hands wander up that shirt, he envisioned throwing that accursed shirt to the floor and ravishing her slowly, caressing every inch of pale skin available to him. He was awoken from his dream by a scuffle. Tohru had apparently tired of trying to reach the lentils, and had got a chair to balance on instead. This did not help the hormonal boys vivid fantasies as now he could see up her skirt. Only a little, a flash of white fabric stretched across her butt. It didn't surprise him in the least that she wore panties and not thongs, she was too innocent for the string like under garments most girls her age wore. But having it confirmed infront of his own eyes fuelled the boys fire. She hopped down causing her body to wiggle in an amazing way. Kyo felt the front of his trousers grow tighter, and painfully so, he sat down.  
"Are you okay?" She said in shock. She hurried to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "Kyo you're hot!" These were the words that did it for Kyo, he lost it. He let his downstairs do the talking, and he grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and kissed her forcefully. She whimpered cutely, which only urged him on. He stood back up, putting his hands on her chest, partially to grope, and partially to prevent her hugging him and transforming. Her nipples perked at the attention, not used to being handled so roughly. She ran her hands into his hair, opening her mouth a little. His tongue desperately shot around the warmth of her mouth, she was soft and sweet, just like he'd always expected, a sugary sweet taste, but she was not as innocent as he had imagined. Upon his tongue entering her mouth she had returned the kiss feverently and was battling for dominance, nibbling his bottom lip occasionally.  
"You okay?" He asked eventually, pulling away dizzyingly. Her cheeks were flushed red and her breath was sharp. His hands stilled on her breasts.  
"Mhmm." She whispered, and without another word she pulled him back down to kiss her again. He didn't object, but he was tempted to question her acceptance. Tohru Honda was letting him do this... she was urging it. Wanting it too.

One of her hands fell from clenching his hair, and she ran her nails torturously slowly down the back of his shirt under his arm and onto his chest, the pale slender fingers hesitated for only a moment before slipping inbetween the open buttons of his school shirt, she stoked the limited amount of flesh she could reach. He felt electricity pulse through his very blood and responded by allowing his hands, which had been massaging the whole of the breasts to become more focused on her pert nipples, poking slightly through her school shirt.  
"Oh!" She gasped at this. Her voice urged him on in a positive way and he broke their kiss. When she hungrily leaned back in for more he shook his head and kissed her cheek, he trailed the kisses down, barely letting his lips leave her skin. He kissed down the side of her neck eliciting more beautiful gasps from the brunette. She tugged at the buttons on his shirt, and he allowed it, each button popping exposing his taught skin to her, when the last button was undone she suddenly pulled away from him, and hoisted herself up onto the counter. He followed her.

"What are you..."  
"We can't hug like this." She said slowly, despite her tousled hair, and slightly creased shirt, she looked as innocent as ever. "If you want to continue." She turned the cooker off, so the food would not burn. He nodded, she made a lot of sense, still slightly ditzy but she was sensible when it came to what mattered. He stepped between her legs and kissed her neck again, this time sucking softly to find pressure spots. Everytime he earned a gasp he rewarded her by giving a very small bite. He was careful not to break the skin, but was almost proud of the faint red marks he left, caliming her as his own. He slid one hand casually up her shirt, half expecting to be smacked, when he wasn't he took this as a green light and unsnapped her bra. In return she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He growled.  
"Bet I can get your bra off without taking off your shirt." He said eventually. She blushed scarlet. So typical of Tohru, she could DO these things, but she couldn't talk about it. In fact, Kyo having mentioned the word bra seemed to put her into ultra-Tohru mode and she began to talk too much.

"I think a lot of guys can but I don't understand how because I can't and I've had 17 years of experience being a girl, I wasn't wearing a bra all those years though, but well... I've had 5 years anyway and..." He silenced her with another fiery kiss, having to lean up to actually reach her mouth. His hands moved expertly underneath her school shirt until the bra slid out through her sleeve. He smirked, and it soon joined his shirt on the floor. He placed one hand on her thigh, and the other on her waist. He drew small circles on her leg with his fingers, and she broke the kiss, laying her forehead against his. She watched his lower hand curiously.  
"Am I allo...?" He started.  
"Yes." She said with a small smile. He didn't need to ask permission. He allowed his circles to grow larger until he was brushing under her skirt on the upper arches, and eventually running along her slightly damp panties. His other hand slid up her shirt, savouring the flesh on flesh. He ran his thumbs over her now exposed nipples and she moaned. She actually moaned. He kissed her neck before unbuttoning her shirt with his upper hand. She felt slightly vulnerable as her shirt fell open. He let his eyes roam over her, soaking in the sights.  
"You're beautiful." He said. "And I'm not just saying that because we're fooling around either!" He added as an afterthought. She smiled shyly and shimmied out of her shirt, before leaning down for another kiss. Ignoring the aching heat between his legs he let both his hands stray from their positions to cup her face lovingly. She made another blissful noise, this time a soft mewl, as though she appreciated him being tender. He let his thumbs draw her cheekbones, and his tongue, though desperate, flicked soothingly across each of her lips before asking for permission. She slid her hands down his chest, carved from so much practicing to beat Yuki, she made a mental note to thank him later. She traced each muscle carefully, slowly, making a memory.

Kyo continued to kiss her innocently, until, her legs wrapped around his wasit, pressing his erection closer to her. Only the cloth from his underwear, trousers and her panties kept them apart. He groaned softly and ground his hips against hers. She gasped and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He let his hands travel, squeezing her breasts softly as a detour before reaching his destination. The hem of her skirt. He stepped back, dragging the blue skirt with him. She wriggled uncomfortably.  
"What?"  
"I just cleaned the counter." She said embarrassedly, she was sitting on it in her underwear. He slid her off the counter.  
"Then... we'll just have to be careful." He whispered. "But this next bit's pretty messy." He purred, slipping his own calloused fingers into her panties. He had to bite his lip to stop him cumming right then and there, she was hot, so hot. Her natural lubricant made it easy for him to manoeuver, and he stroked one finger slowly in an upward motion. He watched her face as he tested for pressure spots again, he found a small nub of flesh that seemed to contort her facial features. As he focused on this point her hand grabbed his wrist desperately. He smiled. She was so innocently cute.  
"Please." Was all she said. He nodded and continued, harder than before, he kneaded the spot enjoying how wet she became at his touch. She threw her head back and moaned again, driving him wild. He slipped one fingertip slowly inside her, she bucked her hips into his hand, silently pleading with him to go deeper, but her panties prevented leverage, as he went to remove her underwear she snapped back into reality.

"No." She said firmly. He instantly withrew his hands and stepped back. "No." She laughed. "I didn't mean no, no!" She smiled. "I mean, no, you're not getting away with that." She stepped to him, and unzipped his pants. She struggled a little with the button, the tension making it difficult to unbutton. He helped her, and she freed him of the tight school trousers. He removed his socks on his own so they were now both naked apart from their underwear.  
"Tease." He grumbled as she trailed her hands over his chest again. She kissed him softly, before slipping her right hand into his boxers. "Tell me if I'm too rough!" She begged. He paused, and took her left hand. He kissed it softly, before nodding at her. She dragged her index finger along his length. She circled her fingers over his head a few times, brushing her thumb over it. He took the time to fondle her breasts, making her slightly more nervous. She pulled down his boxers and he stepped out of them, now completely naked. He sucked her neck softly, and she closed her hand over his hard on. His breath hitched and she slowly began to pump him. She massaged him tentatively at first, slowly picking up the pace.  
"Better?" She asked. He nodded, barely able to breathe at this point, his face was flushed. She continued her ministrations, watching him in slight amazement. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her roughly against the wall, kissing her desperately.  
"Tohru." He moaned into her mouth. She oaned again, more desperate this time, pushing her hips into his. He growled. "Not yet." He begged. He licked her neck before kissing it, and blowing on the spot. He continued this, down her chest. She shivered as his tongue flicked over her nipples, one hand ran automatically slide into his hair.  
"Please." She whispered again, leaning her head back against the wall. He continued his teasingly slow kissed, partially to work her up, but mainly because he wanted to embrace her, he wanted to hug her but he couldn't, so he compensated like this. He hooked his teeth into her underpants and slid them down. She shivered.

She was everything he expected from her, a small dark patch of hair graced her womanhood, he stared at her hungrily but held himself back.  
"You're amazing." He assured her then slipped his finger into her, this time unhindered. She whimpered, and pressed her hips into him desperately. He probed inside her cautiously, exploring the realms of her pleasure. It appeared harder was better, as pressing against her soft walls firmly caused her to gasp louder, but bigger wasn't so good, when he'd tried to insert a second finger he'd met resistance. He pressed a little harder and eased it in.  
"Tohru?" He asked cautiously. She nodded weakly, her head still against the wall. His fingers encountered a tiny bit of blood as he probed her, he had expected this. She was a virgin, as was he. Yet here she was standing naked in his kitchen, ready and willing to give herself to him. He slowly raised his lips to his fingers and kissed her clitoris affectionately. However this appeared to be too much for Tohru.

"Please." She begged desperately. "No more teasing." She was always so shy... even in this she was asking timidly. He realised just how many times she had said 'Please' and smiled to himself. Mild mannered Tohru Honda. He decided to put her out of her ecstatic misery, and straightened up. It suddenly seemed very real. He and Tohru were friends, housemates... were they really, after a few moments pent up lust going to have sex? Well... he knew what he wanted, he loved her. He left the room, returning a moment or two later, leaving Tohru shaking slightly. He raised a condom to show her where he'd been. (Shigure's room?)  
"It'll hurt, probably a lot." He told her cautiously. She nodded. "And things will change between us, you know that?" She nodded again. He kissed her cheek. "Still want to go ahead?"  
"Please." She said again. He slid the condom on. This time he nodded and positioned himself. He lifted her legs so they closed around his back, allowing him access without having to touch chests. No more doubts. His hands, still wet from exploration closed over hers, pressing them agains the wall above her head, and his lips met with hers as he tried to enter. It took several attempts, she was still very tight, and when he finally did get in it was painful... for them both.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm really bad at this."  
"No, you're not." He promised, kissing her cheek. "It's always like this the first time. Just relax." His voice was reassuring and she tried, wincing through the pain, she tried to unclench and after what seemed like an eternity in agony she released her vicegrip, becoming accustomed to his size. "Good girl." He said softly. He pressed against her, only moving a little as he knew she was sore, until his own urges took over and he began to thrust occasionally. However, if Tohru was still in pain she hid it well. She moaned and gasped liked before when excited, and she mewled like before, when she felt loved. He would occasionally place a chaste kiss on her forehead or cheek. All the while he never took his eyes from hers. Occasionally she closed them for a split second, but they'd soon meet his again.  
"Kyo." She mumbled under her breath. He smiled and thrust again watching her reaction. Another eye close. She pushed her hips into his when he did this, burying him up to his hilt.  
"I want to whisper sweet nothings in your ear." He told her, nibbling her ear softly as he bucked his hips a little faster. "Because it's the romantic thing to do. But I'm not so good with words." He licked the shell of her ear soothingly. "I know you're beautiful, and amazing, funny sweet and quirky... but you already know all these things." He lowered his voice, and quickened his pace again, her breathing was rapid and shallow and she groaned unearthly.  
"Kyo." She pleaded. "please, harder." He smiled. Since she asked so nicely. Aside from going fast now, he was delving into her with a lot of pressure. Every inward thrust she pushed her hips out to meet his, the sound of skin hitting skin was definitely a turn on.  
"So I'll just tell you the truth. I love everything about you Tohru, from the way you smile even if you're kinda sad..." He wondered if she was even listening, she seemed so dazed. "To the cute little noises you keep making now." She laughed innocently, completely unaware she'd made noises

There was no more talking from then on, no whisperings, Kyo concentrated on his task He had initally started this to feed his own desires but now it was more about her. He tried to put himself into her shoes, and knew how insecure she must feel. He knew his words has reassured her slightly, but his actions spoke just as much. His thrusting was becoming desperate now, as were her hips crashing into him. He tried to prevent going at full force, knowing he'd probably hurt her. He kissed her neck, nipping the pressure points he'd found earlier.  
"Mmm!" She whimpered. He stroked her hair back, behind her ear. Her lust filled eyes, cloudy and loving, stared into his and she whispered. "I love you."

She threw her head back and moaned. This was enough for him, and he too moaned softly. He felt her tighten around him, but unlike before it was a pleasant tight, now that she was used to him. He knew this was her climax, and rode it out with her as she gasped and moaned, her cum running slightly down her leg.  
"Kyo... I... I... Oh my god. KYO!" She grasped his hands tighter and he grinned. "Oh... Oh wow, I... Oh Kyo!" He smiled and he came with her, feeling himself burst into the condom. They fell over the edge together, in sync. After a few good thrusts they stilled, he lay his slightly sweat dampened forehead against hers. Still inside her, still part of her, he kissed her cheek softly.  
"Love you." He said rubbing his nose against hers. Eventually he pulled himself out of her, disposing of the used condom.

They each pulled their clothes back on and Tohru washed her hands almost obsessively, before turning the cooker back on to resume the soup. Typical Tohru. The silence was pleasant, he sat at the table, and she smiled, humming to herself as she cooked. His needs having been met, his fantasies having come true. She stirred both soups as they came to the boil again, and sprinkled some herbs in. She broke the silence by eventually saying what he was thinking.  
"Kyo... thank you." She was so polite.  
"Right back at you." He responded. The silence continued for a little while until Tohru felt it okay to leave the food, she sat down beside him, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Okay... he'd play. He did the same to her, his lips only brushing her cheek softly. She smiled. The door opened and Yuki came in.  
"What did I miss?" He asked, noting Tohru's blush matched his cousin's perfectly.  
"Not much." Kyo said leaning back in his chair. Tohru ruffled his hair and went back to cooking.  
"Yuki I hope you don't mind dinner's going to be a little bit late."  
"It's... fine Miss Honda." Yuki said, surveying his cousin. He did NOT like that smug look on his face. The silver haired teenager crossed to Tohru and pushed her hair back slightly, revealing the bite marks on her neck. She blushed furiously.  
"Ah uhm... about that see I can explain..." She stuttered.

"About time." Yuki said smiling at her. She blushed even deeper.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled  
"Hey what do you mean sorry, you ashamed or something." Kyo growled. She shook her head.  
"Not at all!" She gasped, she didn't want him to think that. "I just meant... I mean... I wasn't..." She pushed her hands over her face to hide her eyes. God she was so stupid sometimes. Yuki stepped to the side, indicating that Kyo should sort her out.  
"Add that to the list of things I love about you. How cute you look, when you get flustered," Kyo said, prying her hands from her face. He kissed her cheek gently.  
"Th...thank you." She mumbled. He traced his fingers down her face.  
"You're perfect, don't ever feel like you have to apologise for me."  
"Yes, but if you ever leave marks like that on her again." Warned Yuki. "I'll kill you."  
"What the!" Kyo snapped, letting go of Tohru's face which he had been cupping tenderly, about to kiss her again. "What the hell's it to you anyway ratboy!"  
"Nothing, just that we have enough of a family secret to keep without everyone thinking innocent Tohru Honda's living with a blood thirsty vampire." Yuki smirked.  
"Damn rat why I oughta..." Tohru let the two of them argue verbally until Shigure got home. They so rarely used their fists nowadays. She served up everyones soup before kneeling down at the livingroom table with everyone else. Under the table Kyo's hand wandered, but not in a perverted way, sex was good but he wanted Tohru to know he loved her more than anything and anyone. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers. They met each others eyes and she silently mouthed two simple words to him.

Thank You.

A/n: That was... pretty intense. Please review I'm REALLY self conscious about writing lemon stuff but I've been told to improve.  
Ps: Yes. Tohru's a total goody two shoes.


End file.
